


【卡鸣】吃醋（R18）

by kknristhebest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kknristhebest/pseuds/kknristhebest
Summary: *是卡老师吃醋之后轻微黑化的黄段子*ooc预警*通篇都在搞黄色，慎入
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	【卡鸣】吃醋（R18）

卡卡西从床边坐起，迎着窗边微弱的光线轻轻拎起刚刚随手脱在椅子上的紧身衣，他不敢回头去看躺在床上，虚脱般陷入沉睡的漩涡鸣人。脑海中碎片的记忆铺天盖地地涌上来，零星的片段赫然涌上他的大脑，令他头昏不已。

“别走…”黑暗中少年的手无力地拽住了他的衣角。虽然只稍用下力就可以挣脱，但卡卡西还是停顿了手里的动作。

“别走。”好像是怕他没听见般，声音又大了几分，“卡卡西老师。”

“怎么？”

“卡卡西老师”这几个字听的他头痛欲裂，可能鸣人的小腹上还干结着他刚刚射出来的精液，或者是脖颈上还有他留下的淤青。但少年还是这样习惯性的把“老师”这两个字挂在嘴边。似乎这个称谓是他们脆弱羁绊的关键词，又像是少年和他如何肆意妄为都无法越过的那条壑谷。有了师生这层关系在，卡卡西就不再是纯粹的卡卡西，而漩涡鸣人也不再是纯粹的漩涡鸣人。

“我不舒服…“鸣人嗓音沙哑，看来是累坏了，“我身体不舒服…”

可能是小樱的苦无留在他身体里的毒素还没有彻底清干净。卡卡西摸索着拧开了床头灯的开关。鸣人的脸上覆着一层淡淡的红晕，像是又在低烧。他低头把脸颊贴在了鸣人的额头上。小时候他的爸爸也是这样给他测体温，但这样稀松平常的动作在此刻也显得无比暧昧。鸣人上半身赤裸着，锁骨脖子上留着可疑的吻痕，呼吸有些许的急促，像是刚被人蹂躏完又丢弃的小动物。卡卡西看鸣人这副罕见的楚楚可怜样子，邪念又一起，但还是克制着自己压下去了。

“又烧起来了。”卡卡西简短地下了结论，“我带你去医院吧。”

“让所有人都看到我这幅样子吗？”床上的人倒还是有力气谈笑，“那我还不如死了呢。”

“那我去药店给你买点退烧的。”卡卡西无心理会他的玩笑，顺手披上了马甲，“等着我。”

外面暴雨倾盆，只是刚刚在屋内谁都没有注意到。瓢泼的雨点好像堵住了人的去路，卡卡西刚刚走的急，忘记拿把雨伞再出门。他兀自冲进雨里，离药店也就短短的几步路程，却也已经淋的浑身湿透。他买了盒最基础的退烧药，犹豫了一下又拿了一盒消炎药。虽然记得刚刚自己的力度已经够轻了，可到底鸣人还是第一次。

他拧开了门，鸣人躺在床上一动不动，似乎又陷入了昏睡。卡卡西把装着药盒的塑料袋随手扔在桌上，拎起在桌上的电水壶烧了壶热水，走进浴室里准备草草冲个澡。淋在水流下他似乎清醒了些，开始把脑海中的碎片整合，回忆刚刚发生的一切。

“所以对你来说，他到底意味着什么？”

他记得自己伏在鸣人的耳旁，咬着他的耳廓轻声问道，无法抑制的呻吟声和抽插时发出的水声代替了回答。但卡卡西其实并不在乎鸣人回答了什么，他明白眼前的景象只是春宵一刻罢了，没必要再去纠结于自己的执念。

鸣人整个人都由他摆弄，双膝大开跪在床上，手肘撑着自己的身体。匍匐在他的身下，好像发情的猫一般呻吟着。卡卡西抓住他的一头金发，稍稍用力强迫身下的少年抬头直视着镜子。漩涡鸣人是那般要强，自然不愿看到自己被玩弄的满脸潮红的样子。但卡卡西这次就是有这般的恶趣味，就是想看他跪在自己的身下一声一声地喊着卡卡西老师，看鸣人的眼睛覆上薄薄水汽，直到他射在他体内的那一瞬间。

清醒之后罪恶感徒生，卡卡西突然很想找个地缝钻进去。他潦草地擦了下头发上还在滴着的水珠，端了杯热水连同退烧药一起放在床头柜上。鸣人好像睡得很不安稳，额头无疑是越来越烫。卡卡西压下身子吻了下鸣人的额头，轻唤着他的名字。

“鸣人？醒一醒。”

少年迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛，乖乖地坐了起来，在卡卡西的搀扶下吃了两粒药，又就着喝了大半杯水，看来是渴坏了。

雨下的湍急，空气中也多了几分令人喘不上气的潮湿。卡卡西就这样在静默中等着，像是等待着死刑的审判。

不知道自己今晚到底为什么会这么冲动，明明也没有喝酒。自从和佐助会面之后就感觉很怪异。鸣人是那样顺理成章地当着他的面对佐助说出“那我们就一起同归于尽吧”这种暧昧的话，明明刚为了他在铁之国下跪过呼吸，身子还没好全就又来阻拦自己和小樱和佐助厮杀。本来就忍不住疑心，鸣人这般卖命又让卡卡西心中的不安加了几分。

可能自己真的不是那种大度的人，鸣人种种重情义的行为只会让卡卡西觉得妒意滔天。他心知肚明鸣人再三重申过自己是把宇智波佐助当挚友，而自己身为他们两个人的师长没有任何吃醋的道理。所以他不能言语，把酸涩连并着爱而不得的绝望一起卷进土里。

让肉体和心理上的疯狂欲望占有并吞噬脑中的理智是旗木卡卡西，乃至旗木一家人的第一大忌。但再强大的意志力也有彻底崩盘的风险，可能今晚鸣人聚餐时提起的那句佐助就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，逼疯他的最后两个音节。他在聚餐结束后不由分说地把鸣人掳回了自己家，在压抑到一触即发的气氛下强吻了他，而对方显然是没反应过来，半推半就地被脱光了上衣，等卡卡西摸向他的裤子的时候，对方的下半身已经是坚挺滚烫。

于是他抱着偷喜的心态得寸进尺，不知怎么的两个人就滚到了床上。再清醒过来的时候他已经射在了鸣人的体内。少年气喘吁吁地趴伏在床上，腿间一片粘腻连带着打湿了一片床单。

此时此刻卡卡西闭上双眼，坐在鸣人的床边。无论如何也是他先昏了头脑，对鸣人的所作所为几近强暴。所以他已经做好了从此以后都会消失在鸣人的视野里的觉悟，此时此刻只消少年的一个滚字，亦或是任何语气激烈的反抗语句，他就会立马走人。

“你在自责什么？”鸣人咽下含在嘴里的最后一口水。

“怎么说也是你情我愿的事情吧，如果我要想反抗，卡卡西老师你也没法对我怎么样。”

话不中听但事实的确如此，这小子如果开个什么仙人模式可能卡卡西也无法奈何他，但鸣人从始至终也没有表现出强烈抗拒的意思。只有那几句掺杂着颤抖尾音，模棱两可的不要，反倒更烘托了当时粘稠的氛围。

“你对我到底是怎么样的情感？卡卡西老师？”

“……”

卡卡西没应，显而易见的事情他不知道为什么鸣人还要逼他宣之于口。

师生之间会做出这种逾矩的事吗？

“我现在脑子很乱，让我静静可以吗。”鸣人自顾自的说着，“我不知道自己对你是什么感觉，老实说，在这之前我只把你当做我最喜欢的老师而已。”

“但佐助，”他一字一顿，好像知道卡卡西心里的顾虑所以着急证明什么似的，“佐助只是我的朋友，仅此而已。”

“你不用急着跟我澄清。”卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴，“是我太冲动，你们怎么样与我其实无关。”

不想再去追问着什么，已经铸成的错误不能让它继续错下去。他在黑暗中站起身，留鸣人一人在主卧里，自己去旁边的客房住了一晚上。第二天清晨他敲门没人应答，推开门时发现屋子里已经空无一人。被子被粗手笨脚地叠成了不那么整齐的豆腐块摞在床头，床单上昨晚留下的污渍刺眼得很。杯子下压了张纸条，卡卡西上前捡起来展开。

“就当作什么都没发生过吧。”是这样写着的。

这可能是最好的结局，卡卡西随手把纸条撕烂扔进垃圾桶里。

*

此后鸣人和卡卡西一直保持着一个不近不远的关系，师生范畴以内，恋人范畴未满。唯一的一次亲密接触就是鸣人四战之后用六道之力给卡卡西修复眼睛，他的手心轻覆在卡卡西的眼眶上，温热有力。好像直接烙到了他的心底，唤醒了他多年以前关于那个春宵的所有回忆。但卡卡西最后只是轻道了一声多谢，鸣人看起来有一种失落感，好像他仿佛在期待着什么，却又落了个空。

再后来，佐助和小樱在一起了。没人知道是什么时候的事，好像一切都是悄然地进行。等卡卡西知晓此事的时候，面前的粉发少女正羞赧地笑着，平时不苟言笑的佐助此刻也罕见地搂住了她的腰，两个人一派甜蜜的样子。

“那还真是恭喜了…”卡卡西轻捶着自己通宵达旦工作之后已经快负荷折断了的颈椎，“婚期定在什么时候？”

“讨厌了啦老师！”樱娇羞地拍了一下卡卡西的背，怪力的力道之大差点让他咳出一口老血。

“应该就这几天了吧，那个吊车尾亲手操办的。“

“鸣人？”卡卡西一顿。

“那小子啊，连自己的女朋友都没找到呢就在这里瞎操心。”

自己在期待着什么？不知道。

寒暄了两句之后卡卡西就告别了他们，回到火影楼继续自己一天繁杂的工作。但他不知怎的总是忍不住地会去想起鸣人，想起那个晚上。想起他蒙着水汽的双眼，想起他颤抖着射在自己的手上。各种黄色的念头充斥满了他的大脑，以至于他都没注意到鸣人什么时候已经走到了他的面前，一脸狐疑地看着他。

“你没事吧老师…？”

他看着卡卡西手里停顿了良久的笔，笔尖的墨水都已经渗透了纸张。

“啊，没什么事。“卡卡西猛地回神，“工作太累了走了会神，有什么事吗？”

“今晚见一面吧？”很唐突的请求，“一起散会步，就在我家附近的公园。”

但卡卡西还是应允了，夜深人静，他难得准时，在公园的门口徘徊了许久，正当他以为这是个恶劣的玩笑时鸣人才姗姗来迟。他靠近卡卡西的时候脚步有些踌躇，虽然只有一顿但还是逃不过他的眼睛。他们再公园里漫无目的地散着步，两个人都不曾说什么。

“你叫我出来肯定有事吧？”卡卡西看着鸣人一脸欲言又止的样子，忍不住发问。

鸣人听到这话好像脸又憋红了些许，他点点头。

“直说吧？“四下什么人都没有，卡卡西倒也没有特别避讳他们之间的关系，“你还有什么话是不可以跟我的说吗？”

“我喜欢卡卡西老师。”

卡卡西不可置信地望着一脸笃定的鸣人，半天没说出来话。

“我想明白了。”少年甚至上前两步握住他的手，“这几年我真的想明白了，忘不掉你，喜欢着老师。”

心像是被什么狠狠的攥了一下，瞬间感觉整片空间都寂静下来，但耳边又好似响起隆隆轰鸣声。悬着多年的心好像突然下坠沉到一汪春日的湖水里，温暖又放松。

太久了，这句话他真的等了太久了。

*

于是他们当天晚上顺理成章地做爱了。一回家便相拥在一起，迫不及待地撕扯着对方身上的衣物。在情迷意乱中鸣人主动吻上了卡卡西，唇齿相依时卡卡西隐约在他的鼻息口腔中嗅到了一丝酒精的味道。

少年笑的心虚：酒壮怂人胆。

“痛吗？”卡卡西深埋在鸣人体内的时候轻轻吻上他的耳垂，“痛的话我就轻一点。”

明明疼的脸都红了几分，鸣人却还是硬含着泪嘴硬：“不痛。”

纵使是匍匐着少年身上也充斥着异样的力量美。流畅而优美的肌肉线条趁着小麦色的肌肤，脸上几道狐狸须般的印记更显的他像一头矫健的猎豹。他闭着眼，高高仰起脖子，喉结微微翕动着，完全没有控制自己的呻吟声。卡卡西见状又用力顶撞了几下。身下的少年似乎被快感席卷，一下没撑住，爬伏在床上低低粗喘着。

人在极度迷乱的情况下真的会激发本能的兽欲。他把鸣人转了个身，使他面对着自己。鸣人的双腿搭在他的肩上，整个人像是对折了起来般无法动弹。

“太深了…老师…”他蹙眉轻轻扭动着腰身，“好痛。“

“看着我。“卡卡西扼住鸣人的下颚，“不要害羞，看着我。”

鸣人闻言勉强睁开双眼，压在他身上的人不是别人，正是他朝思暮想的老师。他不知道多少个夜晚都会在厕所里一边回忆着那晚的画面一边自慰，最后咬牙喊着卡卡西老师射出来，随着薄汗而来的是清醒之后恐惧和罪恶感。他知道自己在逐渐沦陷但却依然把持不住自己，每每看到卡卡西露出的皓白手腕或者肌肉曲线都会心跳慢半拍。

羞耻感涌上他的心头，他开始规避着卡卡西的目光。卡卡西见身下人皱着眉头，脸以可见的速度泛上潮红，因为羞耻而看起来像是被欺负了一样泫然欲泣，兽欲只增不减。他挑弄着鸣人的乳尖，逼着他说一些更加露骨的话语。

“你当真爱我吗？“

“当然…嘶…都说了轻一点…”

在鸣人支零破碎的只言片语中，卡卡西得知了鸣人这些年来对他的思念，得知了那晚他离开之后自己心里到底是有多复杂。他自己何尝不是一样的煎熬，这些年来所有的遗憾和思念都凝聚在了今晚。鸣人在他的身下已经不知道颤抖着射了出几次，弄的床单和两人身上都沾了些许粘稠的液体。

“看着我，鸣人。“你只能看着我。

“我…我在……”

命令式的冷酷语气反而加倍了鸣人的欢愉，一股激烈的快感瞬间席卷了他整个大脑，眼前一片空白，唯一能听见的便是卡卡西低语着的情话，看见的只是顺着银色发丝滴下来，流到他乳尖上的点点汗水。他微张着嘴，不受控制地拱起腰，迎合着男人的动作，无意识地发出一些支离破碎的呻吟。

“卡卡西…嗯…卡卡西…老师…我…我要来了…”

“等等老师…”

卡卡西低喘着，轻吻着他的脖颈。

交合抽插的水声回响于狭小的房间，在欢愉过后眼前的景象显得更加淫靡。鸣人无力地倒在床上，小腹上还沾着自己射出来的浓稠液体，脑海里全是刚刚自己如何婉转承欢的画面。清醒之后羞耻感铺天盖地的袭来，他把自己的脸埋进被子里，好像这样就像什么都没发生过一样。

“还能走吗，”卡卡西的声线一直是沙哑温软的，“我带你去做清理。”

“我自己可以。”鸣人挥了挥手，踩在地上的时候膝盖不住地打软。

他反锁上浴室的门，接了满满一浴缸的凉水，把自己缓缓浸泡在里面。不知过了多久他的心跳才慢慢恢复到正常的律动。

他颤抖着手摸向自己的后穴，用两根手指插进去微微搅动，带出了几丝白浊的液体。他知道这是老师刚刚留在他身体里面的。

但却很舒服。

虽然羞耻但却不怪异，反而很令人沉迷。和卡卡西的第一次交媾也是如此，过程不能算是和谐的，甚至可以说有些痛苦，但却是愉悦的——发自内心的愉悦。每次卡卡西的胸膛压在他身上时，他都很喜欢这种肌肤相触带来的炽热，甚至希望久一点，再久一点。

他把自己包裹在巨大的浴巾里走出浴室，他用了许久才出来，卡卡西见他走出来立马围了上来把他圈在怀里。

“是不是把你弄痛了？”

就算是两情相悦，身为人年长者的他也不应该如此放纵自己，在自己的学生身上肆意泄欲。

“没有。”鸣人疲倦地阖眼，“就是有点累了。”

“那就好。“卡卡西见状直接把他整个人横抱起来，安置在了床上。

“我又不是小孩了，干嘛啊…”他听见鸣人嘟囔着。

卡卡西自己去简单冲了个澡之后也躺上床，他侧身搂着鸣人，嗅着他身上的好闻气息，困意铺天盖地的席卷来。

“卡卡西老师？”在两个人都迷迷糊糊要睡着之际，鸣人突然开口，“你知道为什么我要等这么久才跟你表白吗？”

“为什么？”他强撑着眼皮想听下去。

“因为卡卡西老师是小气鬼，”鸣人翻了个身钻到他怀里拱着，撒娇似的说道，“天天吃别人的醋，现在佐助也和小樱在一起了，你可以放心了吧。”

“你这小子…”明明是你做的太过火了好吧，他一翻身把鸣人压在身下，“你说谁是小气鬼？”

“你是！就是你！“嘴上功夫还是不饶人。

春宵一刻值千金，今夜注定无眠。


End file.
